Elodie
by invisiblegirl4
Summary: Elodie Thomson isnt normal. Ever since she was eight, she has had a unique ability of the Alpha's. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

_Name: Elodie Thomson_

_Age:__ 17_

_Lives in:__ Upper Manhatten_

_Alpha Power:__ The ability to see a person or objects past and future. _

* * *

It was cool in the air, but warm too. It was one of those days when you could wear jeans and a thin halter top. I was hopessly bord, so I was out and about looking for some fun. I looked across the street for someone I liked, and finaly found someone. Or a group of people, but what caught my attention was there oddness. They moved like they were spies trailing a illegal immagrant drug dealer. I scanned each of there personalities and names, wich fortunatly doesnt make my eyes change color. There was Bill, the FBI angent, Gary, the autistic genius, Nina, the badass fashionista, Dr. Lee Rosen, the leader, Cameron, the Marine with aim, and Rachel, the quiet girl who everybody gets along with. I was scanning Rachel last when she turned her head in my direction. We locked eyes for one and a half seconds, before I turned my head and pretended I was looking for someone. Rachel looked away, and I turned my head back. _Okay,_ I thouhgt. _Lets see how this one turns out._ I dropped my black sunglasses onto my face to hide my eyes, both when they changed color and to hide myself stairing. Mostly. I felt myself push against Rachel's mind, and suddenly I was in. My now dark gold eyes widened, and I continued on reading. I saw her and her team in a office building, probably there head quarters. _Alpha? What's an Alpha? _I saw a subway train, broken down and the scene of multiple murders, but then it was different. I saw things differntly; Everything _smelled._ I smelled the blood, and I even smelled the, whatever she called it on the little bear. Then I saw a man with dark hair running away from me and jumping of a building. I was in the middle of a memory of being so angry at who ever was on the phone and yelling at them in another language, when I was pulled out of it. It happened sometimes, the person becomes focused on something and there brain becoms harder to access. I snapped back to reality, and found Rachel had stopped in her tracks and was staring at me. Then, I realised that in the middle of my search, I had lifted my sunglasses up. I swore in my head. _She saw. She saw my eyes. _I dropped my sunglasses again and hurried away. _Oh my god, she saw my eyes. She saw my eyes. _This had never happened before, so I didnt know how she would handle it.

_Think. _Said a voice inside my head. _You do know how she would handle it. You were inside her head, you saw her memories. _

Yeah, okay. So how would Rachel handle this? _ She would tell the rest of her team and they would trail you. _I responed to my own question. All this was giving me a head ache. I rubbed my temple's but suddenly the head ache grew. I stopped and rubbed my temples. My jean-clad legs and black flats became distant and blurry. My light blue and lighter pink shirt that was only suposed to be form fitting was suddenly suffocating me. I stumbled, and my red purse fell out of my hand. I had time to register running footsteps and the ground rushing up to me before everyhting went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was sitting in a office chair. My wrists were tied down, and so were my ankles. My bag and sun glasses were on the other side of the room on a desk. I yanked at the straps. One uncommonly known fact about me is that I'm slightly clastraphobic. Crouds and narrow passges I can handle, usualy only alone, but being strapped down was like me being trapped in a tiny box. Everything was screaming at me to run, to get out of here.

"Ah, your awake." A older male voice said behind me. A skinny, kind looking man walked over and sat behind the desk. It was Dr. Rosen, I realised after a second. "How are you feling?"

"I need to get out of here." I blurted. My nerves were begining to act up, and I was starting to sweat. Some more people walked in the room. There were all the people that had been walking down the street when I had scanned Rachel.

"Yeah, that's how I felt when I first came here." Cameron said. "But you'll get used to it." I opened my mouth to explain, but Rachel talked first.

"Your afraid." She said in a curious voice. "Paniky. Just like you were just after your eyes changed color and you passed out. What's there to be afraid of?"

"I need to get out of here." I said again, a little more urgently.

"Listen to me, nobody here is going to hurt you." Dr. Rosen said calmly. "Were like you, we can do what others cant. My name is Dr.-"

"I know!" I snapped. "I know you you all are! I scanned you all first because it's a little suspicous for a bunch of people not laughing and joking like friends or co-workers to be walking down the street. You all looked like spies or something. Your Dr. Lee Rosen, Your Nina Theroux, your Gary Bell, your Cameron Hicks, your Rachel Pirzad, and your Bill Harken. I know what you can all do, and that you cal yourself Alpha's. Odd name to pick if you think your equal to other people. Now, _I need to get out!"_

They all seemed taken aback at my outburst. "I went through your phone." Gary suddenly said. "Your Mia Smith, right?"

"Mia?" I questioned. "No, I'm not. That's my friends phone, she left it at my house last time she was over. I was going to give it back tonight, when she came back from gymnastics to pick it up." I yanked on the straps again.

"Calm down, it's okay. We just want to talk." Nina soothed. "We can let you go soon if you co-operate."

"You really should calm down." Rachel was still staring at me confused. "Your heart rate is sky rocketing."

"Are you all right?" Dr. Rosen asked me, genuenly concerned. "You dont look-"

"Claustraphobic!" I shouted, having enough. I doubled over, panting. I took a deep breath, looked up and spoke slowly. "I am _freakin'_ claustraphobic! And right now, these straps are _driving me insane_. I need to get out of here!" Relisation dawned on Dr. Rosen, and he had Bill take the straps off me. I rolled my wrists, neck and ankles, several bones making an audible crack.

"Finaly, how long did you keep me in there?"

"Oh, about 20 minutes." Bill said casualy.

"Ah."

"So, what did you mean you 'scanned' us? What exactly can you do?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Name: Elodie Thomson_

_Age:__ 17_

_Lives in:__ Upper Manhatten_

_Alpha Power:__ The ability to see a person or objects past and future. _

* * *

"Good question." I said. I shifted and crossed my legs. "Think of a number."

"Between one and ten?" Rosen asked. I shrugged.

"Could be between negative million and positive million for all the difference it makes."

"Your telepathic?" Rachel asked.

"Not quite." I winked. I turned back to Rosen. "Got a number?" He nodded, and I pushed my mind against his and went several seconds into the future. _42. 75, 42.75, 42.75. _The number 42.75 was bouncing around his otherwise empty brain like a bouncy ball. I smirked and allowed myself to come back to the persent. The whole team minus Rachel was staring at me intently. "42.75"

"So, you can read minds." Bill said, confused. I shook my head.

"No, see, its a future thing. I can see a person's past or furtue. Had it since I was eight. I just looked three seconds into your future and then I can read a persons mind."

"Fasinating." Rosen said with genuine intrest. "Does anyone else know?"

"No." I felt my face fall a little. "Just me."

Rosen nodded in understanding. "If you dont mind, I would like to take some blood samples, just to see how far your ability can go one day." I flinched when he said 'blood' and 'samples', but I nodded. Suddenly, Rachel's head whipped around. She stared out the glass door, but there was nothing there.

"Is something wrong, Rachel?" Rosen asked her. She didnt respond, but she was staring intently at the wall on the otherside of the hall. I folowed her gaze. A small crack, almost to small to see, was opening quickly on the wall. I turned around more fully, and I noticed the in one corner of the glass a huge crack was spreading. _Oh my god, there under attack. _My heart rate increased, and suddenly I heard it. _Sonar._ Unfortunatly for me, when addrenaline enters my blood stream, my hearing increases to dolphin or dog hearing, or better. I could hear sonar bouncing of the walls and causing the cracks to widen.

"Do you guy's happen to have someone with sonar-" Suddenly, someone punched me in the stomach. I gasped and doubled over. My hand flaled outwards, and it wacked open air. I froze. It had felt like I had just hit somebody in the arm, but there was no one there. I turned around. "Do you guys have people with sonar and invisibility?"

"No." Rosen said slowly.

"But we do have a prisoner with sonar abilities." Nina said. Relisation dawned on all of them.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I found myself in a large room with a glass holdingh cell in the middle of it. In the holding cell, a man with graying hair was sitting at a table. Exept his hands were chained to it. Rosen was in there, talking to him.

"Oh, and you asked me if one of my team could read minds." Rosen told the man. "Well, I found one who can." The man grinned grimly and nodded.

"Let me talk to them." He sounded perfectly normal, not like a crazy like they made him out to be.

Rosen walked out and becned me inside. I took a deep breath and stepped over the treshold.

"You can read minds?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"More or less."

"Tell me," He asked. "What was I thinking ten seconds ago?" I walked over to the chair and sat down. I looked at him and pressed my mind with his. I went back ten seconds, but he was younger, and not in this room. _Okay, thats ten years. Not seconds. _I came back to the present without leaving his mind, and slowly back tracked. His thoughts were clouded, I couldnt see them. A weird thought was bouncing around in his head. _I cant beleive he's doing this. I cant believe he's doing this. I cant believe he's doing this. _But it was fuzzy and clearly fake. I pressed harder, and I got a fuzzy image of what he acualy had been thinking. _She's here. She's here. She's here. _It was acumpanied by what felt like fear, but it was more or less anger. I shook my head and pulled out.

"You couldnt find it?" He asked, almost smirking.

"No," I shook my head again, this time looking him in the eye. "I just want to know who's here, and why are you mad at her?" His face fell and became grim.

"Ah, so your a skilled mind reader then?"

"I sure hope so, Ive been able to do it for nine years, but your avoiding the question." I leaned back and folded my arms.

"Griffin." He said after a long pause. "She's here. And she hates me, because my ability alows me to see her when she is, for lack of a better term, invisible." He leaned forward. "So you have to get me out of here! She'll kill all of you just to get to me!" He hissed. I leaned forward too.

"Yeah." I whispered. "See, here's the thing. I can see the future and the past through an object or person. It's how I got to your memories. So nobody acualy sneeks up on me. Even if she's invisible." I leaned back when I felt a forced vision come on me. Forced visions are rare, I only get them once every three months or so on a bad year. In it, I'm in my own body like if I'm doing an object, but there much quicker, sometimes dont make sense, and I usualy get headaches afterwards.

In it, I was down the hall with Rachel. She was walking around, eyeing everything weirdly. She kept turning her head, as if listening, or sniffing like there was gas in the air but she wasnt sure. I followed her down the hallway, to the little space inbetween the hallway itself and the room with elevators. She paused, and suddenly something stabbed her in her shoulder. She cried out and stepped away. Our of the corner of my eye, I noticed the little red light for the security camera's was off. Something must have whacked her against her head, because she fell to the floor unconsious. She was dragged away, little bits of blood landing on the floor now and again. I blinked. Rachel had been stabbed and dragged away unconsios in less than 10 seconds.

I was forced back to the present. The man acros from me was staring at me curiously. I was sitting rigid in the chair and my knuckles had turned white from gripping the edges so tight.

"Rachel." I whispered. I popped up and ran to the door. I slammed it shut, glancing back to make sure it was closed all the way, and ran to the door.

"Doctor Rosen!" I shouted when I had come out into the hallway. "Rachel! Rachel!" I glanced in all the offices, but Rachel was in none of them. "Rachel!" I ran to the elevators, but no one was there.

"Hey!" Cameron was the first to arrive. "What's going on?" I looked around. Adrenaline was pumping freely now, and the sonar was at it again. I clamped my hands over my hears, in hope that would make it go away.

"He's doing the sonar thing, make him stop! It's what's causing the cracks!" I smelled something too; something metalic. I looked around. _Great, now it decides to enhance my sense of smell, too? _

"What's going on!" Bill and Nina ran in. Cameron just shrugged and pointed to me. I looked down. _Blood. Rachel had bled when she was here. _I turned on the spot. _To much noise, to much noise..._ My brain was starting to act up. Bill was starting to ask questions, and the sonar was getting really loud now. I walked over to were I had been in my vision, and mentaly reinacted it. _So the blood should be right about..._ I found it, still wet on the carpet.


	3. Chapter 3

_Name: Elodie Thomson_

_Age:__ 17_

_Lives in:__ Upper Manhatten_

_Alpha Power:__ The ability to see a person or objects past and future. _

* * *

Unfortunatly, since I was an unnamed Alpha, or whatever, I had to be sedated. However, I just sat down in a chair and didnt open my mouth. Rosen sat behind his desk, Bill leaned against the wall behind him with folded arms, Cameron leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets, Nina was sitting somewere behind me, and Gary was, well, moving his fingures around in mid-air, doing whatever he does.

"Well," Rosen began. "We could start with a name." I didnt say anything.

"Face it Rosen," Will said. "She's with Red Flag. She's not gonna say anything." He tightened his jaw. "They must be pretty desperate if there going with girls this age." I didnt know who Red Flag was, but I couldnt find out because my eyes would change color.

"Well, I dont think she's Red Flag Bill," Rosen began.

"I'm gonna push her." Nina suddenly said. Rosen looked up in allarm, but Bill and Cameron didnt do anything. Nina walked in front of me and crouched down in front of me so we were eye level.

_"You are answer all our questions, plain and simple."_ Nina said. There was somthing different about her voice, and suddenly my head felt fuzzy and confused.

"Who do you work for?" Bill promptly said. I blinked. Something was pressing against my head, something realy thick and heavy, like a big woll blanket in the middle of the summer. I shook my head. "I said." Bill was almost shouting. "Who do you work for?"

"I dont" I whispered. Rosen leaned forward.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I dont." I managed, a little louder. Nina stood up and stood to the side.

"She must be telling the truth," She said. "She cant lie if I push her." Suddenly, the sonar was at it again. I clamped my hands over my ears and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Make him stop!" I shouted. "He's doing the sonar again! Make him stop!" The sonar got louder, and the presser got bigger. I couldnt take it anymore. I slumped back in my chair, my eyes rolled in my head, and I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt like I had been drugged. My limbs were heavy, and my head was still foggy. I was still slumped in the chair, but the room was empty. Looking in more detail, I realised that the entire office was totaly wrecked. The glass walls were shattered, and walls were covered in cracks ranging in size. I stood up shakily. Must have been quite important if they left an unnamed and suspicious Alpha alone with her stuff. I grabbed my bag and put my sun glasses back on. I didnt really need them now, but just in case Nina decied to push me again...

I found them in another room with a Rachel, and a ginger girl, about 25, was sitting in a chair. I walked in, and all eyes turned to me.

"Well, if it isnt the little prohet." The ginger said sarcasticly. She had a heavy Austrailian accent; what could she be doing in the states?

"Sup." I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked. She was the only one who wasnt a little bit suspicious of me. I nodded and waved her comments away with one hand.

"I'm fine, Im fine." I sat down in a chair. "Who are you?" I asked the ginger.

"I could ask you the same question." She snorted. I rolled my eyes, even though she couldnt see.

"Look," I said, standing back up. "It like, five o'clock, and my moms gonna start freaking out soon if I dont get back. So, I'm just gonna.." I pointed and edged towards the door.

"Wait!" Bill called. I looked back. He glanced at me, then at Rosen. He gave a tiny nod, and Bill looked back reluctantly. "You can go."

"But you know were we are if you ever need us or, you know, what to join us." Rosen added. I grinned and was a full step and a half out the room when I stopped.

"Elodie Thomson." I said, and turned slightly. "My names Elodie Thomson."


End file.
